1. Field
The present disclosure relates, generally, to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with antenna devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices may perform wireless communication via their equipped antennas. Electronic devices may come with a diversity of antenna devices, such as antennas for near-field communication (NFC) for wireless charging or electronic card features, antennas for accessing a local area network (LAN), and antennas for accessing commercial communication networks. As such, an electronic device may be equipped with various antenna devices, ensuring the optimal communication environment by choosing an adequate one of the antenna devices depending on its use environment or operation mode.
Meanwhile, adoption of carrier aggregation (CA) technology provides concurrent communication in multiple different frequency bands, implementing high-rate, high-volume wireless communication. It may deliver real-time transmission of ultra high-definition videos to users. Such high-rate, high-volume wireless communications may be achieved by electronic devices of service providers with appropriate antenna devices.
The more frequency bands are made available, the easier CA technology can be implemented. However, securing more frequency bands for use in communication environments requires an additional antenna device. Mobile communication terminals or other compact electronic devices to which portability matters may have difficulty in securing extra space in which to carry more antenna devices.